


America's Asshole

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Modern AU, Movie Star AU, Non-Linear Narrative, Reynal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Ben Solo is a critically acclaimed (but widely despised) movie star. Dubbed "America's Asshole" by the press, he has recently finished a stint in an anger management facility after punching his last agent in the face.Rey Niima is a top talent agent and is outraged to find out she has been assigned to be Ben Solo's newest victim. When they start to work together the sparks will fly (in more ways than one).





	1. Nice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/gifts).



> This one is for [ever-so-reylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo) for winning my 500 follower fic giveaway on [tumblr](http://monsterleadmehome.tumblr.com)! Hope you enjoy, bb!

Rey doesn’t know how she got here. She grips the granite counter top, knuckles turning white as her client - her _fucking_ client - drives into her from behind. She smirks at herself in the mirror, watching her chest heave, small breasts bouncing up and down. She’s never been turned on by her own reflection before, always able to find something wrong. But he makes her feel wanted, makes her feel desirable, makes her feel — “Oh god, Ben. Don’t stop!”

She crumbles, her grip on the ledge going slack as her walls clench around him and her vision blurs for a moment. She sees him over her shoulder in the mirror, a wicked gleam in his eye as he takes his final thrusts and follows her into bliss. _I think I could love you._

How did she get here?

 

* * *

 

“Absolutely not!” Rey’s lilting accent, tinted with something akin to rage, echoed through the small office.

“But he’s our top client!” Amilyn Holdo, her boss, countered. Her perfectly coiffed lavender hair stood unmovable, just like her.

“I don’t care. He’s insufferable. He just got off a stint in anger management for punching his last agent!” Rey had never met the man, but his reputation certainly preceded him: critically acclaimed, widely despised.

“Yes, but you’re a woman. He wouldn’t punch _you_.”

“Gee, that makes me feel so much better.”

Amilyn huffed, clearly worn out. Rey was her best agent and she needed someone to reel in Ben Solo before his career went to hell. “I’ll double your salary.”

Rey looked up at her, stunned. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

“That’s my girl.”

 

* * *

 

 _Funny, he doesn’t seem so scary._ She would later come to regret that thought, but at the time, Rey didn’t think Ben Solo was frightening at all. Sure, he towered over everyone in the room and could glower like nobody’s business, but behind those molasses eyes, there was _something_. Something deep, and sad, and lonely. A quality she recognized all too well.

“I’m Rey Niima, your new agent. Nice to meet you in person.” She extended her hand to him slowly, like he was a wild animal that might be spooked.

He reached back, tentatively and engulfed her small hand in his much larger one. His grip, however, was firm. “Ben Solo, a pleasure to meet you, Rey.”

She gulped from the heat of his touch and the image of their size difference, mind idly wondering what else of him was bigger than average.

 

* * *

 

Ben was chiding himself for the eleventh time that day. _Be nice to the new agent, you can’t afford any more bad press. Be nice, be nice, be_ nice _._

Honestly he wanted to punch Armitage Hux the minute he met him, so it was almost impressive that he’d held out for nearly two years. That idiot had it coming. He didn’t regret it. He did regret how public it was, and he did regret the property damage. Today would be a new start, though. He was in therapy, and he meditated now. His anger issues were in the past, or so he told himself.

Besides, the agency was sending him a woman. How dangerous could she be? He would later find out. Just then, she had walked into his dressing room, and his mouth went dry. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, his mind conjuring up images of Estelle, Joey’s agent from _Friends_ , with her raspy smoker’s voice and over-rouged cheeks. Rey was… not that.

Tall for a woman, even taller with her sensible heels, she commanded an air of authority. He still loomed over her, of course, but she was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Her suit was tasteful, but with the V-neck blouse underneath, he could see just enough cleavage to want more.

“I’m Rey Niima, your new agent. Nice to meet you in person.” She reached out her hand, and he suddenly felt like a teenager again, worrying that his palms might be sweaty.

He slowly took her hand anyway, marveling at how tiny it seemed in his own. “Ben Solo, a pleasure to meet you, Rey.”

 

* * *

 

“You can’t just talk to people like that!” Rey was incensed. She had never heard herself this loud. Ben just had a way of getting on her last nerve.

“You didn’t hear what he was saying!” Ben screamed back.

Their relationship was contentious, to put it mildly. They’d only been working together a couple weeks, but she debated every day on calling Holdo to tell her she was quitting. _He’s impossible._ “It doesn’t matter what he was saying.”

“He was talking about you!”

Rey took a step back, clearly shocked. “He _what_?”

“He was making derogatory comments about you. Sexist shit. Some remarks about your ass I wasn’t fond of. You came back into the room at the wrong time. If you had heard it, you would understand why I was so angry.”

She watched him storm off and didn’t follow.

 

* * *

 

Their next fight was even more explosive.

Ben was pacing in the hotel room. “I won’t do it. I _won’t._ ”

“Ben, be reasonable. This is a great role, and they’re offering it to you without an audition.”

He knew that. Honestly, he did. But working with Bazine again, would be triggering to say the least. Rey just didn’t understand. She couldn’t. “I can’t work with her again.” He could feel his blood starting to boil; why did he always let things escalate? He had been doing well at the facility, but being around Rey, he always felt like a live wire.

“It’s just one movie. You can stay in your trailer between takes-”

“I fucking said NO.” He was in her face now, and oh how he wished he weren’t like this. She brought something out inside of him. Something he was trying to tamp down, but failing.

He expected her to run, not get right up in his face. “Fine. It’s your fucking career down the drain, not mine.” She brought a finger up to point at him for emphasis. “You know, you only have yourself to blame for your problems. If you weren’t such an arrogant, condescending-”

She never got to finish her insult because he grabbed the hand in his face, pulled it and her towards him, and lowered his mouth to hers. She tasted better than he imagined. Soon, that same hand was pressing on his chest.

“What the fuck are you doing?” She was breathless, and it was the least angry she’d sounded all day. It was more like… confusion.

“Tell me to stop, and I’ll stop.” He watched her eyes darken and gave her plenty of time to say something before slotting his mouth against hers. Her lips opened easily when he ran his tongue over the seam and delved in to explore.

He pushed her back against the door, causing her to grunt. “I’ve wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you.”

“Spare me your movie lines and fuck me, you prick.” She mouthed his neck, sinking her teeth in ever so lightly.

 _You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?_ He thought as he spread her legs with his thigh, sure she could feel his erection through his pants. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist dutifully. They stumbled over to the bed, breaking a lamp in the process. Oh well, it’s not the first room he’s trashed. When she fell back on the bed, her expression a mix of lust and anger, he knew what he had to do. He reached up under her dress, and yanked her panties down forcefully. He’d never felt so desperate for someone before.

He grabbed her by the hips, scooting her forward on the bed till he was kneeling on the floor before her. _My rightful place_ , he thought as he brought his mouth to her apex. He worshipped her with his tongue and fingers until she was a writhing mess. It was the first time he made her scream his name, and he promised himself he’d make her do it again as many times as she would let him.

 

* * *

 

Ben ran off the set as soon as his interview was done. He’d nearly lost it on live television. He could feel Rey chasing him, even before she started calling his name.

He ducked into the nearest door, fully expecting her to follow. “Look, Rey. I know what I am, okay?”

She just stared at him.

He sank down into the green room comfy chair and ran a hand through his dark hair. Ben could feel the word vomit coming. “My dad never wanted me to be an actor. He wanted me to be a pilot, like him. And my mom, well you know…”

Rey scoffed. Everyone knew Leia Organa.

“Long line of politicians. Unusually respected for the job. There was a lot of pressure. I just wanted to act. For a few moments, I could be somebody else and it was… _freeing_. I got into acting school, and I had a terrible teacher. At the time, I thought I was learning so much from him, so I was grateful. It wasn’t until years later that I realized all the damage he’d done. Berating me at every turn— Rey, do you know what it’s like to feel like you’re never good enough?”

Her eyes softened a bit as she whipped out her phone. “I know what you need,” she said as she typed.

“What’s that?”

“A rom-com. All these dark roles are wreaking havoc on your psyche.”

 _She’s amazing._ He smiled, and for the first time he felt like this might work out.

 

* * *

 

“Ben - ah, _Ben_!”

He’ll never get tired of this, hearing her scream his name as she comes. He’s got both of Rey’s wrists pinned with one of his hands above her head, and he’s fucking her deep into the mattress, the springs making that bouncy noise he swore was just a sound effect in TV shows. _God, she’s gorgeous_ , he thinks as her hazel eyes flutter open for a second. That look is just for him, and he cherishes it. His unoccupied hand plays with one of her perfect tits, rolling the nipple between his fingers. “You’re perfect,” he whispers as he kisses her again.

He thinks he can hold out long enough to give her another orgasm, so he does. She’s done so much for him already, it’s the least he can do. His hips increase their speed and damn, it just feels so good inside her. He never wants to leave. He brings his hand from her breast down to her clit.

“It’s too much. You don’t have to-”

He silences her with another kiss, and pretty soon she’s screaming again. The feeling of her spasming around him is enough to bring his own release and he grunts as he empties himself inside her.

It’s later as he’s holding her naked body close to himself that he thinks, _I’m in love with my agent. I’m so fucked._

 

* * *

 

“Tell them to reassign you. Get me another agent. Then we can date for real.” Ben’s eyes, those goddamn beautiful honey brown irises, are looking at her with such devotion.

“And what makes you think I’d want to date you? You’re a right asshole.”

“America’s asshole, I know. I’ve seen the tabloids.” He grins, and she knows she's done for.

“Why would I put myself in that position? Have people suddenly care what I’m wearing or whether I put on makeup? It’s exhausting.”

He steps closer to her, invading her space. “Tell me you don’t have feelings for me. Tell me you just enjoy fucking me and that’s it. I’ll let it go.”

Rey’s always been a shit liar. She knows if she says anything, he’ll see right through her. Still, she looks up at him and says, “I don’t have feelings for you.” Bad. Unconvincing. Definitely won’t be getting any nominations.

She turns to walk out of the room, but he beats her to the door. He throws one of his beefy hands against it so she can’t get out. “You forget which one of us is the actor, Rey.”

When he leans down and captures her mouth in the most sincere kiss, she doesn’t push him away. “What happens when you get tired of me? Then I’m out of a job _and_ alone again.” She hears how her voice trembles and hates how vulnerable she’s let him see her. Nobody gets to see this side, ever… but she’s falling for him, _hard_. She’s scared shitless.

He brushes a lock of hair out of her face. “What makes you think I’ll get tired of you? You’re the only person who’s ever called me on my shit. You make me feel like a whole person.”

Okay, that wasn’t a line from one his movies. He’s _good_. “Everyone gets tired of me. They all leave eventually.”

“I won’t. I promise. Let me in, Rey. Let me love you.”

So she does.

 

* * *

 

“Ben, I’d like you to meet your new agent, Ali Johnson. She’s new to the agency, but I’ve brought her up to speed. Honestly, she has a PhD and is probably overqualified to work for you, but she said she wanted - what was it again?” Rey turns to the woman beside her.

The brunette standing in front of him flips her hair over her shoulder and adjusts her glasses. “A change of pace. Academia can be _so_ stressful.”

Ben lets out a little laugh as he shakes her hand. “I’m not sure this gig will be much better. You _did_ hear what happened to my last two agents, right?”

“You punched one and fucked the other. As long as you refrain from either of those things with me, we’ll be just fine.”

The three of them chuckle awkwardly, and Ben proffers his hand to Rey, who winds her fingers into his. “That sounds great, Ali. Now if you’ll please excuse us, I’m taking my girlfriend to lunch.”


	2. Awards Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello! I'm adding a second chapter to this fic because of all the great awards season content Adam has graced us with. Please enjoy more shenanigans from our favorite movie star and his former agent-turned-girlfriend.

“It’s just a statue… it doesn’t mean anything. I’m lucky just to have been nominated.”

“Mmhmm,” Rey mumbles against his neck and she nips his skin lightly—not hard enough to leave a mark, but just enough to take the edge off—the way she knows he likes it.

“And if I won, then I’d have to give a speech… you know I hate speeches.”

“Of course.” Her hands are trailing lower now, and she cups him through his pants. “Relax, Ben. You are just psyching yourself out.”

He hears his belt unbuckle and the zipper and still… his mind won’t shut off. “Rey, your lipstick—”

“Is kiss-proof for up to twelve hours,” she says before wrapping her mouth around his cock.

The bathroom is very fancy—it is the Golden Globes after all.

He lets his eyes flutter closed as his girlfriend’s swanky updo bobs up and down between his legs. The skirt of her five-thousand dollar dress is carefully folded beneath her as she rest on her knees. Thank god this part of the men’s lounge is carpeted. He hates to think of her discomfort.

She releases him with a pop. “Dude, you gotta relax. I’m trying to help, here.”

“Yeah, yeah… I know.” He takes a deep breath and lets her gentle humming around his member transport him somewhere else.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck. Rey, I told you I didn’t want to do this movie. Then you went behind my back and told Ali I’d changed my mind?”

“Listen, you know this role was made for you. Stop being a coward. This is going to be an Academy caliber film.” She rolled her eyes as he kicked a potted plant. She had long since learned to ignore his tantrums—they had reduced drastically since they started dating, but she was the only person he was comfortable enough around to still act like a child on occasion. “Ali agrees with me, by the way.”

“Of course she does. The two of you gang up on me all the time.” He blew a lock of his hair out of his face.

“You need a haircut.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

She waltzed up to him and brushed the lock back from his eyes. “But it’s true. I’ll book you an appointment.” She kissed him sweetly.

Every time Ben looked at her like this, she couldn’t believe how lucky she’d been. He’d chosen her. His eyes looked like pools of dark honey in this light.  “Are you sure I can handle it?”

“The movie or a haircut?”

He laughed. “Both.”

“The movie, absolutely. We’ll see about the haircut.”

 

* * *

 

“You were right.”

“I’m sorry—I need to hear that again. What?”

Ben bit the inside of her thigh, and she squealed. “Do you want to argue or do you want to come?”

“You know…we had just had sex last night and—”

He cut off her words with a long, languid lick through her folds. Then he peered up at her, that piercing gaze stoking her flame even more. “You. Were. Right. About the movie… about everything, always.”

Rey buried her hand in his luxurious dark locks as he drew her clit into his mouth. “Fuck, how are you so good at this?”

He hummed in response, sending a vibration through her that almost made her come on the spot. She leaned back on the bed they shared— _ his _ bed in  _ his _ 2.5 million dollar house—yet everything felt like  _ theirs _ . Her back arched off the bed, heels digging into his back when he worked his fingers in her opening, stretching her like he always did. They took good care of each other.

“Ben,” she moaned when he curled the digits upward, sending shockwaves down her spine.

He fucked her through it as she shattered around his fingers, nearly mewling like a kitten.

“I love you,” he mumbled before flipping her over onto her stomach and crawling on top of her.

She suddenly stilled, looking over her shoulder to him. “What now?”

He froze, realizing what he had just said. The L word. For the first time. During sex.  _ Smooth move, Solo. _ “Uhhhh…”  _ Shit _ . “I love you, Rey Niima. Sorry, there’s no getting around it. And I could have picked a much better time to say it—”

“Just fuck me, Ben.” She hoisted her ass in the air, trying to distract him.

But as he slid inside her, gripping her hips firmly, she sighed. “I love you, too, you arrogant prick.”

 

* * *

 

“See? Still in place.” Rey checks her lipstick in the mirror before slipping her god-awful heels back on and smiling at Ben. “Feel better?”

“A little. Would’ve preferred to fuck you.”

She rolls her eyes. “Like we’d have time for that.”

“But you didn’t get off…”

“There’s always later—we’ll either celebrate or it’ll be consolation sex.”

“I don’t even care about winning.”

“Uh-huh. Sure you don’t.”

Just then, Rey’s phone vibrates in the tiny clutch she has brought. 

Ben adjusts his bow tie and looks over her shoulder. “Who is it?”

“It’s Ali.” She hits the button. “What’s up?”

The yelling is so loud Ben can hear it without her being on speaker. 

“HOW COULD YOU LET HIM WEAR THAT VELVET MONSTROSITY?!”

“It’s black velvet. It was designed specifically for him—what are you on about?”

Ben cringes as he listen to Ali go on for several minutes about how velvet is the worst fabric choice for his frame and how his bow tie is too small for his massive neck. He’s secretly glad that she talks to Rey more than him. It’s like being pecked around by two mother hens, the way they fuss over him. At least they care… he wonders if any of his actual family members will be tuning in tonight. 

Rey hangs up and returns to his side. “No, no, no! Why has the frown returned? If blow jobs can’t cheer you up anymore, I’m going to stop putting out altogether.”

“It’s not that, it’s just—

She lays her hand on his arm. “Leia texted. They’re gonna be watching.”

“Jesus, it’s like you’re in my head.”

“And I don’t even get paid for it anymore.” She leans up to kiss his cheek—even in heels he is still out of easy reach. “Someone might come looking for us if we’re gone any longer.”

 

* * *

 

Character building. That’s what Snoke had called it. But he had been humiliated. He had one on one meetings with most of his students, but no one expected that when they all gathered together to workshop what they’d learned that all their darkest secrets would be on display. 

Some of them cried. Some yelled. 

Ben Solo got insanely angry. Angry enough to throw a few chairs, for an apologetic Leia to write a check, for him to quit Snoke’s acting school and never look back. 

“You’ll never win any awards, Young Solo. You put too much of your own emotion in the scene. It’s too personal for you. But you are not the character.”

Those words stuck with Ben a long time. 

Especially when he started getting articles written about how genuine and vulnerable an actor he was. It seemed that today’s Hollywood liked that. 

 

* * *

 

His leg bounces under the table as they announce his category. Best Supporting, because really, Ben knows the movie is about so much more than him or his role. He glances over at his costar, Finn Storm, a newcomer who has also received his first nomination tonight. It’s weird because Finn and Rey get along so well that he might be worried if he didn’t know that Finn was very gay… and very taken. He huffs another nervous breath. The odds of him winning are low, and it really is quite an achievement just to be nominated at this stage in his career.

Rey’s hand slides along his thigh down to his knee and stills his leg. He looks at her and she flashes him a brilliant smile. A smile that eases his spirit, because really—with this woman beside him, what else does he need?

They announce the winner, and Ben’s head lifts up to realize it is… not him. A breath of relief leaves him as he leans back in his seat, grateful that he won’t have to utilize the terrible speech that Ali had helped him write on the crumbled receipt that sits in his interior pocket.

Rey leans over to whisper in his ear, “Consolation sex, then.”

He smirks and brushes his thumb along her neck as he whispers back, “Sex with you is anything but a consolation.”

They make a brief appearance at the after party, if only to be polite, but then escape at the earliest convenience. He has had enough of fake smiles and pretending he gives a shit about anything these phony ass people have to say. He wants to be balls deep in his girlfriend, whispering dirty things in her ear.

For old times’ sake, he fucks her in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, bent over the counter like the first night they had been together. She wears a wicked smile as she shoves herself back onto him and he snakes his hand around her front to stroke her swollen clit. Ben loves making her watch how beautiful she is when she falls apart for him.

Her palm slams down on the counter, and she practically yells, “Fuck!”

The feeling of her heat convulsing around him sends him into overdrive, hips stuttering as he jerks into her, filling her with his spend. At least this is nothing he needs validation for. He can see how good he makes her feel, and that is a reward on its own.

 

* * *

 

It is a few weeks later, on a cold and rainy Tuesday morning that Rey wakes him out of deep sleep. She straddles him over the covers, peppering his face with kisses and the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafts upstairs from the kitchen. A busy little bee, his Rey.

“Ben! Wake up!”

He blearily opens one eye, the cool, gray light from outside shining a thin beam across the slate duvet. “Why?”

“You’ll see…” she tugs back the covers and kisses his chin scruff one more time. “I made breakfast.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s almost nine-thirty!”

He begrudgingly sits up and watches Rey bound out of the room back down the stairs. After getting himself decent, he slips on a robe and pads down to the kitchen, where she has a full spread laid out for him: waffles with fresh fruit, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a giant mug of coffee.

“What is the occasion?” he asks, his faculties not fully present until he’s imbibed enough caffeine.

“The Oscar noms, silly,” she teases, grabbing the remote and flicking on the TV. “I had to record it since you slept in.”

He doesn’t really consider 9:30 sleeping in, but he says nothing, choosing to shove a big bite of eggs into his mouth.

Rey lets the announcement play, and Ben almost chokes on his coffee when he hears, “...and Ben Solo for _Land of the Free_.”

“I’m so proud of you!” Her squeal is high pitched as she throws her arms around him.

He can barely say anything. Fuck Snoke. Fuck everyone who never believed in him. A text comes in from his agent and it makes him smile.

> **Ali:**
> 
> You’re letting me pick out your outfit this time.

“Well aren’t you going to say anything?” Rey watches him expectantly.

“You better get ready for more consolation sex.”

She slaps him playfully and laughs while he digs into the rest of his celebratory breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of Ben's movie is taken from the new single by The Killers (the video for which was also directed by Spike Lee... so it's like ficception?). Anyway it's a great song a video, check it out [here](https://youtu.be/OIT0ucf_gys).


	3. Oscars Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, here we go: the Oscars chapter! This is the final chapter in this little AU, so thanks for the ride!
> 
> And thanks to [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever) for looking over the butt stuff for me. ;) (mind the updated tags)

“Have you seen this?”

The magazine hits the table and Ben flinches involuntarily. He’s been jumpy all morning. He reads the title that’s displayed over a picture of he and Rey from the Golden Globes. “‘From America’s Asshole to America’s Sweetheart: Ben Solo’s Shocking Transformation.’ Lovely.”

Ali sits down at the table beside him and steals the full mug of coffee he had just been about to drink from. “It _is_ lovely. It’s fantastic. Your lovey dovey antics have transformed your entire image. I almost wish I could take credit for it… maybe I will.”

Rey sets a fresh mug of coffee in front of him and kisses his cheek. She turns to Ali. “It was part you and part me.”

“Do I get no credit at all for personal growth?” Ben rolls his eyes as he slurps his coffee like someone else is going to steal this mug.

“No.” Ali grins wide before popping a bite of raspberry chocolate chip muffin into her mouth.

Ben stays silent, drinking his coffee. He is outnumbered, but for once, he doesn’t care.

 

* * *

 

She had to stop staring at his mouth. He was her client, and this was highly unprofessional. But Rey just kept watching the interview—Ben forming the words she’d gone over with him, his perfect mouth making the shapes just like that. She undid her top button and started to fan herself. _Get a grip, Niima_.

“How’d that go?” He asked after.

“Great! You did great. Didn’t lose your temper once.”

“I’m not a ticking time bomb, you know…”

“I know.” And she had noticed. He was much more calm than she had been expecting. Besides that one argument they’d had where he promised he was defending her honor, they had barely had any disagreements thus far.

He put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. “You okay?”  
“I’m fine.” _Just thinking about your giant hands all over me_.

“Okay…”

They fucked for the first time exactly one week later.

 

* * *

 

“God, your hair is _divine_. I’m honestly quite jealous.” Rey runs her hands through his wet hair as she lathers the shampoo in.

Ben stretches in the giant tub. “You don’t have to bathe me—I’m not a toddler.”

“I know, but you’re supposed to be _relaxing_.” She is perched on the edge of the tub, her legs on either side of him in the hot water.

“Rey, I might have to give a speech on live TV tonight in front of millions. I’d be much more relaxed if you joined me.” His hands run up her legs and really, how can she say no?

“Fine,” she huffs as she gingerly stands and removes her clothing before climbing in on the opposite side.

As soon as he rinses the shampoo from his hair, he is pulling her closer, _closer_ until she’s straddling him. “That’s better.”

“Yeah?” She kisses him more gently than he deserves at the moment.

The water is still hot as he slides inside her, the rhythm that they set causing little waves to slosh against the sides of the giant tub. Rey groans at the sensation of being full of him while the water causes gentle resistance against her undulating ass. They haven’t done this before, not fully submerged anyway. They’re usually shower people. “Unf—Ben!”

“Fuck,” he mumbles as he strains to thrust into her. It’s harder from his position and he tries to force her hips down harder, but the drag of the water makes it difficult.

She smiles as she learns to move with the current and his fingers find her clit, edging her ever closer. The water is just going tepid as she comes, her gentle spasms coaxing him to completion as well. She covers his moan with her mouth, winding her fingers into his clean, soft hair again.

“See? Nice, relaxing bath.”

“Shut up.”

 

* * *

 

“Someday I’d like to have your ass,” he grunted as he thrust into her with vigor.

Rey was lying face down on the bed in his trailer. They had only been fucking for a few weeks and no one knew yet. He had to be back on set in 15 minutes. “What?” she moaned as he hit her deeply.

His fingers skirted up her spine as he grabbed a fistful of hair and gently tugged her back so he could whisper in her ear. “Your ass, Niima. It’s perfect, and one day, I’d really like to come inside it.”

“Oh _god_ ,” she whined, feeling herself start to clench around him. She hadn’t even thought of what to do about their situation, and here he was planning out their future sexcapades.

“Just, think about it.” He placed a kiss between her shoulder blades and picked up the pace until she was screaming his name.

She would think about it for a long time, even though he’d never bring it up again.

 

* * *

 

_This is a stupid idea._

“You look so handsome. Ali was right—this style suits your broad shoulders better.” Rey has just stepped out of the car behind him and is running her hands across his suit jacket.

Ben is barely paying attention, patting the lapel till he hears the crinkle of his folded up speech, then running his palm over the slight bulge in his right pocket—the little velvet box. _Really stupid_.

Even if he does win, if he does get up on that stage and stumbles over the 50 or so words scribbled on the scrap of paper that sits inside his interior jacket pocket, Rey is not the type of woman to be wooed by a public proposal.

“Ben, are you paying attention? We’re about to walk the red carpet.”

“What? Oh yeah—thanks.”

“I know you’re nervous, but you didn’t get the Globe, so you’re not the favorite here.” She winks, knowing he hates the attention. Then she smiles conspiratorially. “Besides, I have a surprise for you after—win or lose.”

He loves her so much, his radiant goddess. As they enter the throng, he spins her out to get a good look at the whole picture in the orangey glow of the LA sunset. Her gown is gold—because of course it is, and the back dips dangerously low to where he’s afraid everyone will be able to ogle her precious ass dimples. Those are his. “You look gorgeous.”

She beams. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Ben watches as Rey fidgets in her seat for about the 50th time. They aren’t even halfway through the evening, but if he had to venture a guess, he would assume she was suffering from a bad case of hemorrhoids from the way she was squirming.

“Are you okay?” he whispers while everyone else is clapping for the best sound design winner.

“Yeah, fine.” She flashes him a toothy grin, but he remains unconvinced.

Something is up with his little minx.

She crosses her legs again and his nerves ease up. He’s far too preoccupied to be nervous now.

Which turns out to be a blessing in disguise as his category is read. He nods and smiles when the camera pans over. He really isn’t expecting to win.

Last year’s best supporting actress, Jyn Erso, is reading the nominees aloud. A slight buzzing sound enters his ears when he hears, “And the Oscar goes to Ben Solo for The Land of the Free.”

“That’s you, baby!” Rey practically screams as she jumps up to hug and kiss him.

He is flabbergasted—there must be a mistake. He wasn’t supposed to win.

Shellshocked, he shuffles slightly as he makes his way to the aisle and up to the stage, the velvet box feeling like a ton of bricks in his pocket.

“Um, hi,” he finally stammers into the skinny black mic. This is awkward. “I—uh, suck at speeches, so I wrote some shit down.”

There’s a smattering of nervous laughter as he pulls the scrap of paper out and unfolds it. “Thanks to the Academy…” he stumbles through the speech as best as he can while what sounds like circus music plays at full blast through his head. When he reaches the end, he pats his pocket again but decides against pulling the box out.

“And finally to Rey Niima, love of my life. I wouldn’t be up here without you—literally, she made me take the role. You are the reason I wake up every morning and what keeps me going when I want to strangle my costars. Please never leave me.”

He bows slightly to the applause and laughter, following the woman in the sparkly dress to where he’s supposed to go backstage. _Glad that’s over_.

 

* * *

 

They make it through exactly 20 minutes of the after party before he has Rey pressed up against a bathroom wall, his whiskey-soaked tongue down her throat. “I’m so proud of you, baby,” she croons as he suckles a bruise into her collarbone.

“I can’t believe they gave it to me.”

“I can. You’re the best fucking actor of your generation.” She palms him through his pants, and he swears he’s never been more hard.

“Well, you _are_ biased.”

“I’m also bloody right, you bastard.” Her smile is cheeky.

“You always are.” He suddenly remembers her dodgy behavior all night and asks, “Why have you been so squirmy all night?”

“Oh, right. Your surprise. Should we really do this here?”

The bathroom is private, but small. He has no idea what she has planned. “What?”

Rey turns around and starts to lift her glittery gold gown. Her tan thighs are impressive and as she snakes the garment higher, he realizes she’s not wearing panties. Her firm ass appears, a dusting of freckles across her cheeks like he remembers every time he needs to wank. Then, a flash catches his eye.

“Rey, is that—”

“I’ve been wearing it all night in preparation. Surprise.”

“Oh baby.” He bites his fist, seeing the small gold disc sticking out. “Call the car.”

They barely make it back inside the house before he’s on her again, kissing her as hard as he dares. His little minx sat through the entire Academy Awards with a golden butt plug up her ass just for him. He picks her up while she squeals and carries her into the bedroom, depositing her none too gently on the bed.

“On all fours for me, darling.”

Rey flips up her dress and exposes her pert little tush to him, pushing out slowly until he can see her dripping pussy as well. Fuck, she’s perfect. She went through all this trouble to give him something he wanted, so the least he can do is make it good for her.

 

* * *

 

She feels wicked, waiting with all her bits exposed as she hears Ben rustling behind her. Finally turning her head to look, Rey sees him crawling towards her on the bed and it’s the sexiest goddamn thing she’s ever seen.

He grips her cheeks firmly, looking at the plug she’s had wedged in there all night. She hasn’t forgotten how he said he wanted her ass. It seemed like the perfect time. “I can’t wait to take you here,” he murmurs. “But first—”

Her head falls forward as she feels his hot breath ghost over her labia. “Ben,” she pleads.

Then his tongue is on her, swirling through her folds and finding her clit. He makes a mess of her as he sucks and nips, clumsy fingers parting her and thrusting inside.

“So wet, baby.”

He makes her come this way first, till she’s trembling on all her limbs like a little lamb. Then he helps her take the dress the rest of the way off.

“There’s lube in the nightstand.” She really has prepared well, smirking as he goes to retrieve it. She lays down more, sticking her rear firmly in the air.

“Have I told you tonight how perfect you are?” He tells her often enough, but this is the first time tonight. Her heart swells.

“Not tonight.”

“You’re perfect, Rey.” He massages her ass again, teasing her with his fingers as he lightly grabs the plug and turns it a few times. “This is lovely. You get gold specifically for this evening?”

“Mmhmm.” She planned her whole outfit around the damn thing.

“I love you so much.” It’s the last thing he says before he’s easing it out and filling the space with the warming lube.

She’s nice and stretched out for him now. They’ve tried his fingers a couple times, but not this—not what she knows he really wants. She gasps when she feels the head of him prod at her usually tight ring, now ready for him from hours of wearing the plug.

It feels like sweet relief as he eases in—he’s bigger than the object, but also more pliant. He has give. He’s been generous with the lube and it’s not as intrusive as she was expecting, any mild discomfort quickly giving way to a more pleasant sensation.

“God, you’re still so tight.”

She huffs a shaky breath, willing herself to relax.

“Is it—okay?”

“Mmm,” she hums as he sinks in a bit more, her muscles that normally would push back now accepting and pulling him deeper. “Yeah, it’s good, Ben.”

He grunts and shoves in to the hilt. “Fuck.”

It’s unlike anything else she’s experienced before—then he moves and she’s gone. She clutches onto the sheets as he thrusts into her, the moist sounds of skin against skin filling the room. The urge to help takes over and she moves in tandem with him as he fucks her little hole.

“Oh god,” she moans, unable to keep herself from reaching down to touch her clit. It already feels like overstimulation.

“Rey, Rey, Rey,” he chants her name like a prayer as he pistons into her. His hips stutter and she knows he’s close.

Her strokes at her apex grow erratic, and she feels her walls start to clench around nothing. “Ben!” she screams as she comes, rocking back onto him.

He makes a guttural noise as he falls over the edge, painting her insides with his seed. It’s warm and sticky as he fills her up in a place she never thought she’d be filled. He holds her tight till he goes soft, placing a kiss on her shoulder. When he slides out, she feels it trickle down. It makes her feel wanton, knowing she’s given her man exactly what he wants.

After as they lie there in a blissed out state, he rubs circles on her back. “Thank you, baby.”

“You’re welcome, Oscar winner.”

“Oh that reminds me… marry me?”

Rey blinks up at him and pushes on his chest. “What? Is this because I finally let you fuck me in the ass?”

“No, check my pants pocket.”

She is tired and sated and doesn’t want to move, but her curiosity is so much worse. She finds his discarded pants and locates the tiny velvet box. She opens it and turns to him. It’s a simple platinum band with a sizeable diamond—nothing too flashy like a movie star’s girlfriend would expect, but something just right—just Rey-sized.

“I was going to ask you during my speech, but then I thought you’d hate that.”

Tears are sliding down her cheeks. “I would have _really_ hated that.”

“Good thing I didn’t do it then, huh?” His smile is lazy, like a man who just had the best orgasm of his life.

“Yeah,” she whispers.

“Come here.”

She dutifully climbs back onto the bed and into his arms, letting him take out the ring and put in on her finger.

“I could win a million awards, but nothing compares to the way you make me feel every day. I want to spend the rest of my life making you feel half as good. So, be my wife?”

“Yeah—Yes. Yes, I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

 


End file.
